1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for cooling vehicle batteries and methods of installing the same.
2. Discussion
An alternatively powered vehicle, e.g., hybrid electric vehicle, may include a high voltage battery and a forced air thermal management system to cool the high voltage battery. This high voltage battery may be located, for example, under or behind a rear seat of the vehicle. Packaging constraints may limit the ways in which the high voltage battery and portions of the thermal management system are put into the vehicle.